


Fun with Cults

by butterballturkeyofficial



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, tcest, this is like half a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterballturkeyofficial/pseuds/butterballturkeyofficial
Summary: Mikey and Leo get kidnapped by a mysterious entity





	Fun with Cults

Leo and Mikey aren’t quite sure how they got into this situation. They were out on patrol when they decided to pair off, Leo with Mikey and Donnie with Raph.

It should have been simple. Easy. They should have been home in bed by now.

Unfortunately, none of these things had come to fruition. Instead Mikey had noticed some peculiar movement in an abandoned warehouse and when they had gone in to check Leo had felt something was off. Before he could grab his baby brother and drag him out of impending danger the very air of the room started to smell off.

Then the ground seemed to tilt at an odd angle and Leo in his last fading minutes of consciousness, tried to fumble around to get a clear look at Mikey to make sure he was okay. He managed a glimpse of a twitching green foot he couldn’t be entirely sure wasn’t his and then the black swallowed him.

He wakes up moist.

As discomforting as that description is, he has no way else to describe the feel of his skin, coated in a slick and enclosing wetness. 

“Oh god,” Mikey panted, uncharacteristic distress coloring his tone. “You’re awake.”

“Mike?” Leo rasped. His voice sounded hoarse and foreign to his own ears. Leo struggled to sit up, but Michelangelo hastily put a hand down on his carapace, holding him down.

“Don’t move, trust me, it makes it worse,” Mike said, and again Leo was caught off guard by the foreign tension in his voice. He looked up to meet worried blue eyes and immediately took in Michelangelo’s state.

He looked equally moist, sweat glistening all over him. Leo’s eyes meet Mikey’s and there is a heat behind them that startles him.

“Makes what worse?”  
Mikey’s eyes dart to the side and he doesn’t answer. Leo is about to ask him again, force his brother to focus and answer when he starts to feel a rush of needles and pin pricks nettling his skin. Leo’s entire body clenches in response and just as he is about to cry out, Mikey’s hands are there soothing him.

Worried blue eyes peer down at him.

“Leo are you okay?” 

“What is this?” Leo wheezes, trying to reign in focus, stay calm. His skin feels slick and itchy and hot. When Mikey touches him the feeling of heat intensifies and Leo is left trying to force himself to stay calm and not squirm away.

“I think they injected us with something,” Mikey said, a slight wheeze to his voice. The very act of speaking seems to be laborious for him. Leo can feel himself swelling within his own slit and he pushes Mikey’s hands off him before-

It’s entirely too late. He drops down and Mikey’s pupils blow wide as he catches the scent. He shoots Leo a gaze full of alarm, disbelief, and something else. Leo feels a shiver run through him as he imagines Mikey running his hands up his arms, how good they would feel caressing the crook of his neck, right at the base of-

He closes his eyes. Counts his own heartbeats. When he makes it to twenty he opens them again and looks back to Mikey.

“Mikey can you move like this?”

The other turtle shifts uneasily, “I can but, any sort of stimulation, it makes the feelings worse.” His expression looks pained at this admission and Leo feels a pang of guilt and worry in response. If he had been smarter, had one of them go in, just him and left Mikey out to stand watch… he could have warned Mikey and Mikey could have gone for help.

But they were here now, and they could hope that their brothers would find them before something went really wrong, but that was a long shot. Leo forces himself to his knees and then stands.

“Leo really, that is not a good idea,” Mikey warns.

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing, what do you want me to do?” Leo says, looking at Mikey with a hint of exasperation.

Mikey seems to bite back a retort at that. Instead his eyes seem to gravitate south and immediately they dart away as his face flushes.

Leo’s gaze lingers on him and he notices that Mikey’s slit looks puffy and wet and he can see a tinge of pink peeping out and a wave of pure heat hits him like a slap to the face. Leo turns around. Takes in a shaky breath to try and calm himself.

He drags his fingers on every inch of the wall. The room they are in is empty, square and a uniform shade of grey except for one side which is black. The surface of that side is shinier, reflective almost.

Almost like its….

“I think this is two-way glass Mike.”

“Leo I don’t think-,” Before Mikey can warn him, Leo draws back his fist and rams it into the glass as hard as possible.

There is a resounding ‘thunk’ and a wave of pure pain that courses up Leo’s arm. Leo draws his arm back and cradles it. The pain seems to amplify the other sensations in his body, melding into more heat and disorientation until Leo is having trouble keeping himself standing.

Mikey is on his feet and at his side before Leo can really comprehend it. He steadies him with seemingly his whole body and Leo feels his skin itch with want at the bare contact. 

“What are you, Raph? Why would you think that was a good idea?” Mikey is in his personal space now and Leo can feel the heat of his breath on his neck and he can feel his legs starting to jelly and it’s a struggle to stay up right even with Mikey’s support.

The pain of his hand is dim static compared to the heat coiling in his stomach. Leo tucks his tail against himself feeling a certain slick wetness emanating from down there. He honestly wants to lean against the wall, slide down and spread his legs and ask Mikey to-

“I need space Mike,” Leo says, pulling his hand from Mikey’s as he turns away from his worried gaze to rest his head on the cool of the glass. When he pulls back he scans the room again and notices something he had apparently missed on his first glance.

He had to be losing it. There was no way he was normally this sloppy. Thinking was becoming like wading through jam, tedious, tiring and altogether not worth the effort.

“Mike, I think that’s a vent up there,” Leo said as he pointed his finger at the innocuous slats in the wall.

Mikey squinted at it, “Want me to boost you so you can find out?”

Leo nodded. Mikey positions himself up under the vent and with none of his usual grace and coordination, Leo manages to clamber up onto his shoulders, accidently jabbing Mikey in the head with one of his feet in the process.

“Watch it dude, I think this stuff is hitting you way harder than it is me.”

Leo wobbles precariously and Mikey steps to correct him. Finally Leo leans forward and plants his hands on the slats of the vent. He slips his fingers through the slats and then leaning his entire weight backwards starts to pull. With an ugly screech the vent cover comes free and Leo is sent sprawling with the exertion.

He is on his back panting as Mikey comes over to take the vent cover from him.

“No way we can get through something of this size, dude,” Mikey says as he examines the busted covering. “Nice try though.”

Leo doesn’t respond just lays on his back feeling dazed and hot and he wants to tell Mikey to stay away from him as he sees his brother approaching.

“You okay? Really I think we should just hang tight, let whatever this stuff is wear off, and wait for Don and Raph to help us.”

There’s a peculiar sort of fuzz to Mikey’s tone and all that really gets through to Leo is that he is speaking to him with a calming inflection.

Mikey seems to notice his state more fully and he comes closer, “Leo, are you alright?”

Once again his hands are enclosed in Mikey’s and Mikey is in his personal space again, and the air smells like Mikey and his hands feel so warm and soft.

Leo churrs as Mikey says something and two hands cup the side of his head. He realizes Mikey is leaning over him bodily. Before Leo can really think about it he is wrapping his legs around Mikey’s waist and grinding himself against Mikey’s slit.

“Leo, not a good idea,” Mikey says as he tries to pull back. He looks down to see his brother is completely incomprehensible, eyes looking almost black as he pulls Mikey in and then he feels something wet against his neck. “S-shit. Not good.”

“Mikey,” Leo borderline whimpers. “It hurts.”

Mikey looks down to see Leo looking at him with an uncommon and out of place look of desperation on his face. His erection is out and looks borderline painful and the area around his tail looks wet and slick. Mikey licks his lips without thinking about it. He wants to touch him, see him squirm, suck his entire tail into his mouth and hear him squeal.

“Just do it Mikey, I can’t think about anything else,” Leo says and his voice cracks at the end. “Maybe after, I can, we can, figure this out.”

“Leo I don’t kno-,” Mikey is cut off as Leo shoves him roughly onto his carapace and he feels two hands at his thighs spreading them. A tongue works its way into his slit. Mikey feels a rush of pure good as Leo makes wet slurps and smacks, sucking at him until he comes lose. Then Leo gets up off him completely.  
Mikey sits up to see Leo’s bare rump greeting him. Tail flicked up in a sign of open invitation, Leo’s face pressed to the floor looking at him pleadingly as he braces himself on his elbows.

“You want this?” Mikey confirms. He wants it. He knows he does. But not like this, not if Leo doesn’t.

Leo pushes a finger into himself, up to the first knuckle. After that it starts to sink in slowly. His other hand, now starting to bruise from his earlier go at the two-way glass, starts to stroke himself off. Mikey hears a stream of broken whines and churrs and snippets of his own name.

He watches a moment, mesmerized as Leo fingers himself. Leo stops, rolls over onto his carapace and looks at Mikey with a face of pure need and agitation.

“Mikey please, I can’t, I need you,” Leo pants. Something in Michelangelo breaks at that. He feels his plastron scraping against Leo’s as he jerks Leo’s hand aside and slowly pushes in. Relief and pleasure break across Leo’s features as Mikey leans in to kiss him.

Their kiss is as heated and sloppy as the two of them feel. Mikey runs his hands over Leo’s neck and then breaks the kiss to nip into the tender flesh there. Leo bucks his hips in response, toes curling as he tries to shift himself to get more, more friction, more contact, more of Mikey himself.

Mikey can feel it building in him too quickly. It seems like everything he does to Leo gets him a churr in response and that spurs him on. He pushes Leo’s legs apart further as he tries to push in deeper. He moves one hand in to stroke Leo, thumbing the head of his cock as he feels the wetness gathering there.

He comes as he feels Leo shudder under him and clench down, his hand becoming slick as Leo releases into it.

As they are coming down from their mutual release, Leo finds his train of thought leaving the station for the first time in what feels like hours.

“Okay, that is much better,” Leo says with a sigh of relief.”

“That was something,” Mikey says as he catches his breath next to him.  
The two of them sit in silence for a minute until they hear a minute, almost inaudible noise from their left. A door sized square appears in the wall and the grey wall sinks in and slides off to the side. In the doorway, looking slightly embarrassed is Donnie and behind him is a grinning Raph.

“Sorry we were late,” Donnie said, not making eye contact with them. “It took us a little bit to find you guys.”

“You guys oughta see what we found while looking for you two,” Raph says, shit eating grin firmly in place.

Leo and Mikey stand and step out of their prison to see a darkly lit room. On the walls are thousands of pictures of Mikey and Leo at all angles, times of day, most of the pictures of the two of them together. Mikey and Leo sitting on the roof during patrol, Leo carrying Mikey home after a bad fall, Mikey and Leo asleep together in the lair.

“Where did they get all these?” Leo said distressed, as he surveyed the museum of photos.

“Most importantly, do you think they got my good side,” Mikey cracked as he tore a particularly large photo of just himself from the wall and imitated the winning smile from the photo.

“Do you have any idea who is behind this?” Leo asked as he lightly whacked Mikey on the back of the head.

“Well there was a sheet of paper with ‘cult of Leangelo’ written in crayon,” Raph said holding up a small sheet of paper with indeed that written in alternating blue and orange colors.

“Donnie can you get rid of all this?” Leo asks, gesturing to the mountain of photos.

“I’ve already wiped whatever I could find as far as technology around here, but I doubt this is all of it,” Donnie said with a shrug. “But as for the rest, we can tear it down and get rid of it.”

An hour and a half later the four of them are standing outside a burning dumpster wherein hundreds of photos burned, flames radiating out into the night. Mikey had somehow procured a bag of marshmallows and was roasting one over the flames.

As he went to eat it Donnie slapped it out of his hand. “Don’t eat that, there’s no way those fumes aren’t toxic.”

“Aww,” Mikey said as he stared down at the forlorn looking pile of goop.

“It was an aphrodisiac,” Donnie said, turning to Leo. “I ran the results of the blood tests and they both came up with high doses of compounds designed to elicit sexual arousal. You had nearly double Mikey’s dose. Most likely with the intent to incapacitate.”

“It was effective,” Leo muttered. He glared at the flames for a moment before turning back to his brothers. “Let’s go home, I need to sleep this off in a room that isn’t full of Mikey, no offense.”

“None taken bro,” Mikey said. With that they left the dumpster and its smoldering contents to fill the night air with smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me alone i'm feeding stray cultists  
> *kissy noises* c'mere


End file.
